


Biting Lips and Breaking Chairs

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's Banned Together Bingo 2020 Fics [8]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: (to refer to a sex organ), (which just makes me think about Scrubs), Angry Sex, Arguing, Banned Together Bingo, Chair Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Consensual Sex, Dragons: Race to the Edge, Episode: s07e05 Snotlout's Angels, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hiccup Ruffnut and Tuffnut make an appearance later in the fic but I choose not to tag them, I guess it's technically, Inspired by Episode: s07e05 Snotlout's Angels, It's heavily implied, OT6, Polyamory, Slurs, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, minor Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Ruffnut Thorston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: An argument between Astrid and Snotlout turns into sex.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson/Snotlout Jorgenson
Series: Ashley's Banned Together Bingo 2020 Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Biting Lips and Breaking Chairs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Option Four](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752448) by [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove). 
  * Inspired by [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006922) by [CosMoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe). 



> This was written for Banned Together Bingo 2020 for the space: “Violent Sex".
> 
> This takes place during Race to the Edge, inspired by **Snotlout's Angels**.
> 
> I decided to include an inspired by for something I wrote since I thought it was similar in subject matter, and also the "Unexpected" by CosMoe because I thought about the use of the withdrawal method in it as I wrote this fic, as well as the use of that method in fics in general.
> 
> Since I've been putting this on all my OT6 fics in Banned Together Bingo: And to clarify, in case anyone might be confused: the twins are not involved with each other, as in there's no incest. They just happen to share partners.

Astrid and Snotlout shouted at each other with matched intensity, and during their argument, they had been closing the space between the two of them, so now they were inches apart. And then--

They locked lips, kissing roughly with Snotlout biting her lower lip, only for her to come up for breath and bite his upper lip in response.

He pushed her against the nearest wall, glad that she wasn’t wearing her armored skirt, pressing himself against her, grinding against her, his cock hard.

Astrid responded with a moan.

He grabbed at her pants and pulled them down, baring her to him, and followed that up with pulling his own pants downwards, and pressing his hard cock in between her thighs, his cock sliding across her cunt’s folds, not quite attempting to enter, teasing her.

She moaned again, and then bit at his lips when he went to kiss her again.

“You better fuck me good,” she said, her consent clear, as she pressed her hips against his cock.

He grunted as he thrust against her cunt again, wanting to fuck her against the wall. Or fuck her on a chair. Or on the floor.

It didn’t really matter. He just wanted to fuck her.

Snotlout bit one of Astrid’s lips again, and she moaned and as he pulled away again, she kissed him roughly, only to bite one of his lips as well.

Continuing to thrust against her cunt, he did not attempt to enter her yet, focused on getting her more turned on, and reveled in Astrid moaning into his ear as he sucked on her throat.

Snotlout could feel Astrid get wet against his cock as he continued to rub his cock against her cunt.

He was about to murmur in a real husky voice a comment on this fact when he let out a moan, as her hand had grabbed his cock and stroked it, before pressing it closer to her hole.

She growled loudly at him, biting his lips again, at the next attempt to kiss her.

Apparently frustrated that he had yet to stuff his cock inside her and fuck her against the wall, Astrid pushed him off her and into the nearest chair. While doing this she completely dropped her pants off herself.

Moments later, she was impaling herself on his cock, growling at him as she did so, and begun rocking on his cock hard, hard enough to make the chair creak. He attempted to grab her shirt, and she slapped at his hands, kissed him again, biting his lip again, before pulling away.

Out of breath, she said, “Breasts are for people who fuck me against the wall. Get to fucking me on this chair!”

Snotlout grunted, moving his hips harder upwards, contributing to the further creaking of the chair, which made him nervous.

She continued to work herself hard on his cock, and the chair continued to creak.

Astrid growled again, to which Snotlout responded with his own growl, working his hips harder upwards, adding to the creak of the chair.

Astrid let out a moan, her back arching so her chest was closer to Snotlout, and—

The chair gave out, breaking out from underneath them, the legs of the chair cracking like twigs.

Both Astrid and Snotlout let out gasps of surprise, before Astrid exclaimed, “You broke the chair!”

“No, that was you!” Snotlout retorted.

Watching from the ajar front door, Tuffnut whispered to Ruffnut and Hiccup, who somehow ended up watching this, “It was both of them.”

“Maybe this will stop them,” Hiccup whispered.

“Think again, Haddock,” Ruffnut said.

Because Astrid and Snotlout _had_ stopped, but it was just enough to get away from the chair, and they were still on the floor. 

“I thought you said ‘Breasts are for people who fuck me against the wall’?” Snotlout said as Astrid threw off her shirt like it had personally offended her.

“I changed my mind!” she growled. She pulled her breast coverings away from her breasts, and roughly grabbed Snotlout’s large hand and put it onto her breast.

Snotlout growled in response, but soon his hand was squeezing the breast and grabbing onto her nipple.

“Much better,” Astrid said.

She let out a very loud moan in response to Snotlout pinching and twisting the nipple roughly. He followed it up with taking it into his mouth and biting it hard. Not hard enough to break the skin or cause any harm to her, but enough that she cried out and exclaimed softly, “Fuck yes!”

But Astrid wanted his cock, so she grabbed him, firmly, almost to the point of discomfort.

“Fuck me!” she exclaimed.

Snotlout growled in response, and within moments was buried inside her, moving his hips against her hard, his hands holding onto her hips.

He hissed when he felt her hands grab onto his back, her nails clutching onto him with powerful legs responding to his movement by wrapping around his waist.

Astrid moaned and he kissed her, swallowing the moan, only for her to bite his lip again.

Snotlout grunted against her, and Astrid let out a whimper, probably the softest noise she made so far, and he felt her inner muscles squeeze him, her finger nails hold onto him (he could feel a pinch of pain from that), her thighs squeeze him, before she gasped out his name and her body was relaxing.

As Snotlout approached orgasm he felt weird about coming inside her in this specific instance, so he pulled his cock out (she whined at this!), and groaned loudly as he came on her toned belly near her navel.

Afterwards, he dropped down next to her on the floor, breathing heavily.

Astrid looked down, saw the cum on her belly, and hit him on his upper arm.

“You came on my belly!”

From behind the door, they both heard a snicker and someone say, “He came on her belly!”

Astrid sighed, and said, “Ruffnut, are you listening in?”

“Yeah, I’m watching with Tuff and Hiccup!” said Ruffnut from the other side of the door.

“Hey!” came Hiccup’s response, offended.

“Rude,” Tuffnut replied.

“If you’re gonna enter, hand me a towel, please,” Astrid said.

“Agreed!” Snotlout exclaimed.

Neither were in the mood to move from their spot.

The twins and Hiccup opened the door, soon afterwards. Tuffnut tossed a towel to Astrid that was near to the door, and Hiccup held his hands over his groin.

“So, are you two still… angry at each other?” Hiccup asked.

Astrid finished wiping her belly off, and Snotlout wrapped an arm around her.

“I’d rather just cuddle her now,” Snotlout said.

“Mmm… whatever anger I had left when I had an orgasm,” Astrid said. “I wouldn’t mind a second round, though.”

Hiccup nodded.

“It was hot to watch,” Ruffnut said. She grinned at the two of them and looked at Hiccup up and down. “Hey, Haddock, want help with that?”

Hiccup smiled at her, and then glanced at Astrid and Snotlout, who both exclaimed, “Go!”

Moments after Ruffnut and Hiccup left, Tuffnut wandered away as well.

“How about round two on the bed?” Snotlout asked.

“Sounds good,” Astrid replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding the use of Snotlout pulling out (coitus interruptus, withdrawal method, however you choose to call it), I normally don't do that because my attitude as a smut writer is "I am the birth control" but, eh, I wanted to do it and it felt like the right choice here.


End file.
